


Sugawara Has A Side

by Tokyaso



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anger, BL, Bad Parenting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, DaiSuga Week, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Suga has a side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyaso/pseuds/Tokyaso
Summary: Suga is in a stable relationship before something terrible happens that leaves Suga heartbroken and brings out a side of him he never thought he would have to see again. Suga starts talking to Kenma who has been heart broken before. Suga is lifeless until he meets a certain Gryffindor that may bring the light back into his life or will this mysterious man leave suga more heartbroken than before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ;) This is my first Fanfic. I have been wanting to write Daisuga for awhile and now I am doing it. Hope you enjoy :).

Sugawara was a slytherin but no one believed him to be one. Sugawara was a 7th year student at Hogwarts, he had a small group of friends and two of them were dating each other. Right now he is walking to quidditch practice. He is the seeker on the team though no one liked him on the team they said “He wasn't slytherin enough.” He was walking when he stopped. He heard crying coming from around the corner. He walked over and turned and found a person. 

They had black hair with most of it dyed blonde. He kneeled down and tapped the boy on his shoulder. The boy looked up and he looked confused “Who are you?” He asked bluntly at Sugawara “Im Sugawara Koshi .” Sugawara put his hand out and offered it to the boy. The boy took it and stood up. He was a little bit shorter than Sugawara.

“I'm Kenma Kozume. I'm a 6th year student.” he said.

“What are you doing crying in the hallway?” Sugawara said. 

Kenma looked at Sugawara debating whether he should tell Sugawara or not. “I just found out my crush is dating someone else.” he said, still trying not to cry. 

“Are you sure?” Sugawara asked Kenma.

“Yes Sugawara he is with him all the time and they are really touchy with each other.” Kenma said sadly.

“Call me Suga,'' he said as Sugawara started walking with Kenma. He was still wondering who this crush was that had Kenma so rattled. Even though Suga just met Kenma he felt bad for him. Suga stopped and looked at Kenma with a face of horror as 2 guys came running towards him while two other guys walked slowly after them. Suga and Kenma stopped and Kenma put on a fake smile. 

Suga watched as his two best friends ran and tackled him, almost knocking him to the ground. He watched as Kenma handed him a piece of paper and walked away. Suga was watching the blonde walk away and was curious. Suga looked at the piece of paper in his hands and it had a number on it which he assumed was Kenmas. He stuffed it into his pocket as his boyfriend walked up to him pulling the two other boys off of him and gave Suga a kiss.

“How is my Suga-chan~” Oikawa sang.

“Im fine, how are you?” Suga said to his overly excited boyfriend.

“I'm great because I'm with you Suga-chan,” Oikawa said. Suga looked at the beautiful brunette slytherin next to him. Now Suga could definitely tell Oikawa was a slytherin. Oikawa slung an arm over Suga and looked at Kuroo and the man looked questionly sad. “What are you so sad about Kuroo?” Sugas slytherin side was coming out.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Kuroo said as he sighed.

“Yea right” Suga said as he nudged Kuroo in the side with his elbow.

“Who was that person you were with?” Kuroo asked Suga before Suga could answer Oikawa was whining at Suga “Are you cheating on me?” Oikawa said jokingly. 

“That was Kenma. I found him crying and helped him out a little,” Suga shrugged as he pushed Oikawa off of him. Oikawa was clinger than usual. Suga was skeptical. Kuroo nodded and kept walking which was weird because he always would tell Suga about his day. He walked over to Bokuto and Akaashi who were talking and walking with linked arms. 

He leaned down to Akaashi and asked him to walk with him. Suga looked at Bokuto and he looked like he was sulking but let Akaashi go. Suga asked Akaashi a question “Do you think Oikawa is acting weird?” Akaashi looked at Suga with a surprised face and then relaxed. 

Akaashi looked like he was thinking and turned to Suga. “I think he is just nervous for your anniversary tomorrow,” Akaashi said. Suga looked down at his fingers and he started to relax. Yea thats it Oikawa is just nervous. Yea. Suga was not convincing himself.

2 Hours later 

Suga was taking a shower while his roommate and best friend sat outside studying. So Suga was now alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about how he was going to give Oikawa his anniversary gift. Suga got Oikawa an expensive necklace that had a letter O and the letter S and a number 3 because that was the year he and Oikawa started dating. 

Oikawa was constantly trying to pursue Suga and one day Suga got tired of Oikawa bothering him so he went out with him to get him off his back but Suga enjoyed himself and they went on more dates and make out sessions and they started dating. Suga couldn't believe he and Oikawa had been dating for 6 years starting at the age of 13 all the way to now at the age of 18. 

Suga hopped out of the shower and put on his sweatpants and a shirt. He walked out and looked at his roommate Akaashi who was still studying. And facetiming a very energetic Bokuto. Suga walked over to his bedside table and grabbed the box that had the necklace in it. He took the box and opened it and he smiled at the sight of the necklace. He grabbed his phone and started to text Oikawa.  
Oikawa~<3  
Suga {9:54: Lets meet up at your dorm tomorrow?!}  
Read

Suga stared sadly at his phone Oikawa was probably getting into the shower. The reason he wanted to go to Oikawa's room was because he didn't have a roommate. He looked over at his bookshelf and then at the wall that hung pictures of him and Oikawa from their first year and another picture from their 3rd year and Oikawa was kissing Suga on the cheek and wrote on the photo My first and only love Suga smiled. He looked over at a text book and decided to study. 

He was now studying for his potions class when his phone buzzed.  
Oikawa~<3  
Oikawa {10:56: Sorry Suga I was studying,}  
Oikawa {10:57: Yea lets meet up at my dorm.}  
Suga {10:57: Okay! Love you <3 ;)}  
Oikawa {10:58: Love you.}

Suga looked at his phone with a worried look he was listing out the reasons in his head why he was worried. 

When was the last time Oikawa called him Suga and not Suga-chan? 

He thought to himself the last time Oikawa called Suga by his name was in their 4th year when suga stole a piece of bread off his plate they were 14 and dating for 6 months this got Suga even more worried. He was playing the day in his mind he was thinking about everything he said to Oikawa. He went back to just before quidditch practice and he thinked about how he helped the boy who was crying and then walked with him. It was like a light clicked in his brain. Oikawa was jealous.

He shook his head at the thought of his childish boyfriend jealous. It wasn't something out of line for the brunette; he was insecure and got jealous easily. He would make everything clear tomorrow when he gave Oikawa his necklace. He smiled and layed in bed and looked at the ceiling and thought of Oikawa.

Suga woke up to the sound of pans crashing. He hopped out of bed and ran to the living room. He stopped when he saw Akaashi in the kitchen. He laughed at the sight of Akaashi in an apron and his hair clipped back. Akaashi must have heard him because he turned around and his face filled with pure shock and Akaashi started laughing. Suga ran to him and looked at what he was making. “Pancakes?” Suga asked.

“Yea I was trying to make you a good breakfast to celebrate your 6 year anniversary.” Akaashi said with a smile on his face.

“Why don't you leave the cooking to me.” Suga said as he grabbed the spatula from Akaashi’s hands.

Akaashi sighed and left the room to wash up. Suga walked over to the stove and flipped the pancakes. After a couple minutes Suga walked over and set a plate down in front of Akaashi and then in front of him. Suga poured syrup over the pancakes and took a big bite. “Do you think Oikawa will like the necklace?” Suga asked Akaashi.

“I think so.” Akaashi said to Suga as he stuffed his face with Sugas cooking.

Suga smiled and finished his pancakes and used magics to clean his dishes. He thought back to when he and Akaashi first met in their first year. He remembered both of them being bullied because they didn't act like slytherins. They both bonded over that. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was going to be late for potions class. He quickly got dressed and ran out of the door.

An hour later Suga was eating at lunch at the great hall next to Akaashi. They were both more focused on their meals than talking. Suga was thinking about Oikawa as usual and how he wasn't at lunch. Suga didn't worry too much because sometimes Oikawa stuck out at lunch to practice volleyball, a muggle sport Oikawa taught him. After all, Oikawa was half muggle. He stuck out to practice because he couldn't play on a real team because he had a bad knee.

Suga finished his meal and was walking to the bathroom. He bumped into a man that was taller than him. He stumbled backwards and almost fell. He looked up at a man with a horrified look on his face. The man looked almost like a grown adult with brown hair and his hair tied into a man bun. Suga was about to cuss him out when he saw yellow on the man's robe. He was a hufflepuff Suga could cut him some slack.

He looked up and the man was apologizing. Suga grabbed the man's hands and they were shaking. The man stopped and looked away like someone was about to hit him. “It's ok, I'm fine.” Suga said.

“Are you sure? Did I hurt you? You must want to hit me right? It's okay you can hit m-” the man stopped when sugas and was covering his mouth..

“It's ok, I'm Sugawara Koshi. You can call me Suga” Suga stated.

“Im Asahi Azumane and I'm in my 7th year,” Asahi said.

“Same i'm in my 7th year too” Suga said.  
Suga looked around for something to write on and decided on Asahis arm he grabbed a marker and wrote his number on his arms. Asahi looked startled. “Call me Asahi, let's hang out sometime” And Suga hurried off to Oikawa's room. He knew Oikawa wouldn't be home because Suga knew Oikawa's schedule like the back of his hand. He knew the brunette would be home in a bit because his last class was just ending.. 

He walked into the kitchen and hung a sign on the kitchen cabinets that said “Happy 6th year anniversary.” He grabbed the box with the necklace in it and a box of chocolate in the other. He waited about another 20 minutes before he heard the front door open. He couldn't see the door but he knew it was Oikawa because he didn't have roommates and his schedule fit for the time frame.

He was about to yell happy anniversary but was cut off by another voice he didn't recognize.

“Oikawa I have to get ready. I don't have time to mess around.” An unknown voice said.

“Come on my boyfriend will be here in an hour. We have time,” Oikawa said.

Suga knew that voice and wanted to run to the entryway and ask what was going on but his legs couldn't move. His mind was running around while his legs froze. There was silence before he heard a bang on the wall.

“Iwa-chan I didn't know you could pick me up” Oikawa said followed by muffled words Suga couldn't hear.

“Of course I can all this sneaking around and climbing to your window has built some muscles” 

“I love sneaking around though”

“You do don't you Oikawa”

Suga watched as Oikawa and this man stumbled into the living room in front of the kitchen. Suga stood with a smile that was slowly turning into a frown as he saw his boyfriend kissing and wrapping his legs around the other man's torso. Suga felt his body go numb and his arms lost all their muscle.

The box he was holding that had the necklace in it dropped to the ground with the box of chocolates dropping right after. He spoke in low voice He said “What the fuck.” He saw through his teary eyes Oikawa's face. Oikawa stopped kissing the man and got off of him. Oikawa took a step towards him and Suga took a step back. He looked down to the necklace that fell out of the box.

He picked it up and threw it across the room and walked slowly towards the door scared that if he walked faster his legs would break. He felt Oikawa's hand on his wrist he spat out the words “Get the fuck of me right now before I throw a punch in your face” Oikawa dropped his hand saying words Suga couldn't hear. He stepped out the door quickly into a hallway. He needed to calm himself before his slytherin side took over. He was afraid it already had.


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi is a 7th year student at Hogwarts; he comes from a long line of gryffindors. His mom is a stay-at-home mom. She takes care of Daichis little sister while his dad works as a wandmaker. Daichi has been longing to talk to a slytherin in his class. The slytherin had smokey grey hair as a beauty mark under his eye. Daichi thought it was the cutest thing in the world. He always wondered how a calm and kind man got into slytherin. 

Daichi was walking to meet up with his friends in the courtyard praying there would be no slytherins. He was about to turn to the courtyard when he saw a man rush past him crying with a very strong aura around him. Daichi looked back and saw the slytherin he watches in class every day. He turned around and saw Oikawa running after him yelling at him to stop. Daichi knew who Oikawa was because he was known for being the ideal slytherin and their grey haired man's boyfriend. 

Daichi didn't like that one bit. They were practically together all throughout the years. Daichi didn't have a chance even if he tried. Daichi was worried but assumed it was only a couples fight. He shrugged it off and went to find Asahi and Ennoshita. His lifetime best friends from his first year Daichi found it easy to talk to Hufflepuffs; he didn't know why. He walked over to find his friends. “Hey guys. What are you doing” Daichi asked concernedly.

“We're talking about Asahis love life,” Ennoshita said laughing.

“No we're not. Daichi no were not” Asahi said looking between Ennoshita and Daichi. 

Daichi started laughing at Asahi and went to sit by them and leaned against a tree. When he noticed a number writing on Asahis arm. Daichi asked in a teasing voice “Did you finally get Nishinoya's number?” knowing the tall man had a crush on him.

“N-no I didn't,” Asahi said looking at the ground.

“Did you finally give up and go with someone else?” Daichi asked.

“NO!” Asahi said quickly.

Daichi laughed and sighed before he asked “Whos number is it then?” 

“He bumped into me and then told me that me and him should hang out,” Asahi said.

“Are you going to text him?” Daichi asked.

“He's too scared.” Ennoshita said, teasing Asahi. 

Daichi and Ennoshita teased Asahi and talked about classes and love problems for about 1 hour before Daichi got up and said goodbye to his two friends. Telling them he had to go to class. Daichi went out of the court yard and was walking to his potions class. He was wondering if the grey haired man would be in class today. 

He walked in the door and sat at his desk next to Semi who was a ravenclaw. He scanned around the room in search of the slytherin and spotted him. He looked at the time and realized he had a few more minutes until class started. Daichi walked over to wear the slytherin was and sat next to the empty chair next to him. Daichi stuck his hand out and introduced himself. “Hello my name is Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Fuck off.” The slytherin said as he stuck his middle finger up right in daichis face. Daichi sat there stunned thinking how could such a pretty man be so mean. Daichi looked at the man who had eyes that looked like they were glowing! Glowing! Daichi had to blink a few times to see if he had imagined it. When he blinked one last time the slytherins eyes were back to normal and the man smiled and shook Daichis hand and said “Nice to meet you my name is Sugawara Koushi but you can call me Suga.” Suga smiled back and Daichi was very confused what the hell Daichi thought again. Suga was acting as if he did not just flick Daichi off. 

Daichi smiled and asked “Did something happen earlier I saw you running down the hall crying?” Suga sat there and didn't say a word and just looked at Daichi and said “What the hell does it mean to you?” He had the same glowing eyes as before. Daichi just put his hands up in defense and walked away. Daichi sat the rest of the class staring at Suga confused as to why Sugas eyes were glowing. Daichi has never seen magic like that. Was it even magic? Daichi packed up his stuff and walked out of class when Suga stopped him. “It was nice meeting you Daichi we should hang out sometime.” Suga said as he let go of Daichis shoulder.

Daichi looked at Suga and nodded and stood there like an idiot and started to slowly turn and walk away. He was more confused than he was in class. He walked down the corridor and went back to his dorm and saw Bokuto who was his roommate and friend not as close as Ennoshita or Asahi but he was a good friend. “Hey hey hey Daichi.” Bokuto said as he waved to Daichi.  
Bokuto was at his desk with his phone probably texting Akaashi. 

Daichi grabbed his phone and sat on his bed and looked up ‘What does glowing eyes mean?’  
He pressed the search button but was shocked to find that nothing came up. He stared at his phone and looked up and wondered if Bokuto knew anything Daichi asked Bokuto “Do you know anything about glowing eyes?” Bokuto spun around in his chair and looked at Daichi “Why?” Bokuto asked kinda harshly. Daichi explained what happened during class. Bokuto sighed and said “That's Sugawara for you.” Daichi was confused on how Bokuto knew Suga. 

“What do you mean Bokuto?” Daichi asked.  
“I mean that Suga has always had that,” Bokuto said.

“What?” Daichi asked, confused. 

Bokuto sighed and told Daichi “This is not my story to tell and you can't tell anyone got it?”.

Daichi nodded and Bokuto began to explain “Suga is one of the most powerful slytherin I know. He may act like he is kind and nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. He is nothing like that” Oh. “He only acts that way because he sealed that side of him with magic.” Bokuto said. “I'm afraid that is all I can tell you Daichi. But I will warn you that you should probably stay away. The only reason I am close to him is because we've known each other for a very long time. And let me tell you who his family is. Sugas brother is the top assassin in the world and his parents are the head of the Ministry of Magic.” Bokuto said with a serious face.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now you know a little more of Sugas backstory. :) There will be some more angst in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH sorry about the cliff hanger!! I will try to update every week ;) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
